


Do You Have a Type?

by SpaceVinci



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, Coming out of the Closet, M/M, gabriel is pansexual, he only swears once but it counts, it's really stupid, okay I wrote this using cleverbot, rated T because Dean swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4979380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceVinci/pseuds/SpaceVinci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I tried to write a fanfiction using Cleverbot. Protip: don't do that.</p><p>Dean comes out of the closet and Castiel has some surprising questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Have a Type?

Dean sat down awkwardly on the bed. Castiel sat beside him, seemingly appreciating what must have felt to him like friendly silence. To Dean, the silence was excruciating. Finally, he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Hey Cas?”

“Hmm?”

“God doesn’t really hate gays, right?”

A bemused expression flitted across Castiel’s face. “You have met Gabriel, correct?”

“Yeah, what does that - wait, was Gabriel gay?”

“I believe the human term is pansexual, but yes.”

“Oh.”

There was another bout of silence.

“Cas?”

“Yes, Dean?”

“I, uh…”Dean cleared his throat. Dammit, why was this so difficult? He’d already come out to his brother, who, annoyingly enough, hadn’t even seemed surprised. He knew Castiel had no problem with pretty much any sexuality. So why couldn’t he just say it already?

“Dean, what is it?”

Dean cleared his throat again. Alright, now or never. “I’m , uh, I’m bi.”

“Do you have a specific type?”

Wait, what? Out of all the ways this conversation had gone in Dean’s mind, this was definitely not one of them. Cas appreared to notice the surprised and confused expression he was undoubtedly sporting.

“I’ve noticed that you don’t appear to have much of a specific type among women. I was wondering if that extended to men, as well.”

“A - a bit, I guess,” Dean stammered. Dammit, he was blushing. He was definitely blushing. “Um, dark hair, blue eyes, uh… oh.”

Cas nodded. “I’ve always found that relatively attractive, as well. It’s part of the reason I chose this vessel.”

Before he could stop himself, Dean asked, “How do you fell about, um, say, green eyes?”

Cas gave Dean a very decent impression of a confused puppy, tilting his head and widening his eyes.

“May I ask you something, Dean?” he inquired.

“Sure,” Dean croaked.

“Is it possible that your feelings for me venture beyond… ‘just friends’?”

Dean nearly choked, and resoponded with something that probably sounded like he was having a seizure. Cas persisted.

“Because I believe that would describe my feelings for you, Dean.”

Wonderful, now not only was Dean blushing like a tomato, but a huge grin had also somehow managed to creep itself across his face. His brain felt like an exceptionally bad mechanic had attempted to rebuild it from scratch. One look at Castiel informed Dean that the angel knew exactly what effect his words were having. Dean dimly registered himself inching closer.

“Hey Cas?”

“Hmm?”

“Remember what I said a while back about personal space?”

The corner of Cas’s lips twitched. “Yes, Dean?”

“Forget it.”

In retrospect, he was pretty sure he had kissed first. It hardly mattered, though, as his efforts were almost immediately met by those of a surprisingly passionate Castiel. Before he knew it, they had managed to position themselves so that he was lying on top of Cas in the bed.

“I love you,” he murmured between kisses. Then he froze. “Shit. I really mean that.”

Cas smiled. “I know.”

Smartass.

“I love you, too, Dean.”


End file.
